


he a bitch, for real

by Anonymous



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frottage, Light Feminization, M/M, oh my god they were roommates, sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cody's an insecure, high-maintenance little bitch in his own way, but that’s okay. Noel doesn’t mind Cody tagging along to his hang-outs; it’s actually kind of an ego boost to have Cody practically clinging to his side, wide eyes looking at Noel to judge how to react and when to laugh.So when Cody too-casually asks "What are you doing for Halloween?" a few weeks into October, Noel knows what to expect.





	he a bitch, for real

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻DISCLAIMER🌻
> 
> the following is a work of speculative fan fiction based on the public personas of 2 relatively well-known youtubers. it does not reflect their real-life sexual & romantic orientations, and tbh it probably doesn't bear much resemblance to their rl personalities either. please don't show this to the boys*. thanks.
> 
> *also please don't harass them irl or on social media about ship-related stuff. it's frankly wack and it gives the rest of us garbage gremlins a bad reputation

Noel's twenty minutes into a new game of Fortnite when a barrage of knocks rattles against his flimsy door. In theory, it could be anyone. Noel's friendly with most of the guys on their hall, and even though it's pretty late, they know he keeps odd hours. In practice, though, Cody's probably forgotten his fucking keys again.

He pushes up off his bed and walks over to open the door, flinging it open to reveal his dumbass roommate. Spock from Poli Sci is propping him up, looking nonplussed but mildly entertained, which honestly seems to be most people's reaction to Cody's nonsense.

Noel worries about him sometimes; Cody's gone a little bit wild since coming to college. But he can take care of himself, broadly speaking; and Noel tries to look out for him when he can. They've only known each other for a few months now, but he's already irrationally fond of the kid.

Cody sways on his feet, smiling muzzily. "Noel," he slurs. "What's up, man."

"'Sup, buddy," Noel greets, taking his weight from Spock. "He drunk?"

Spock shakes his head. "High. He said he was cool, but he really can't handle bong rips. I don't know why I'm surprised."

He casts one last inscrutable look at the two of them before he disappears back into the hallway, long hair fluttering and distinctly patchouli-scented. Noel ignores the wordless insinuation, 

Cody glances over at Noel's desk, clocks the half-open laptop and the can of Code Red.

"Shit. Did I interrupt your game?"

"You're fine," Noel tells him dismissively. "I wasn't doing too hot anyways."

It's not precisely the truth, but Cody can get kind of weird if he gets it into his head that he's inconveniencing someone.

Noel settles Cody on his desk chair, listening half-heartedly as his roommate launches into an involved story about a stoned convenience store run, pausing briefly to bitch about how dry his mouth is. 

Noel tosses him a bottle of Gatorade from their minifridge and asks, "Don't you have an 8 a.m. tomorrow?'

Cody nods lazily, shucking his jeans to the floor before crawling in under his covers. "'S okay. I'll get the notes from Sam."

"Set your alarm for 7:30, you lazy ass," Noel orders fondly. "You miss half your fucking classes already, you're lucky more of your professors don't hate you yet." Cody makes a dissatisfied noise, but complies, snaking one hand out of his mess of blankets to grapple for his phone. Once the timer's set, he lets it drop to the floor with a thud. 

Noel turns back to his laptop, shaking his head. "I don't know what you'd do without me, dude."

But Cody's already asleep, his soft snores muffled by the blankets over his head.

* * *

Even though he has plenty of friends & acquaintances on campus, Cody always complains that he doesn't have anyone to hang out with. He doesn’t consider them ‘real friends’, worried they're only pretending to like him, or won't talk to him outside of classes, or some equally teenage nonsense. Noel tends to tune it out whenever Cody brings the subject up, preferring to let his mind wander while he makes soothing noises on autopilot. Cody's an insecure, high-maintenance little bitch in his own way, but that’s okay. Noel doesn’t mind Cody tagging along to his friend hang-outs; it’s actually kind of an ego boost to have Cody practically clinging to his side, wide eyes looking at Noel to judge how to react and when to laugh.

So when Cody too-casually asks "What are you doing for Halloween?" a few weeks into October, Noel knows what to expect; he’s cool with it.

“Some of the boys are having a party in their suite, I’m probably gonna hit it up. Wanna come with?"

Cody looks uncertain but hopeful. "You sure I wouldn't be cramping your style?"

"Not unless you talk like that while we're there. '_Cramping my style.' _The fuck are you, eighty?"

Cody flips him off, but he's grinning, insecurity forgotten, which counts as a win in Noel's book.

When Halloweekend rolls around, Noel fishes out his default lazy costume (a wrinkled Batman suit from high school that, unfortunately, he'd never quite grown out of) from the depths of his closet. Cody insists on doing a dramatic costume reveal, evidently not ready to show Noel his disguise until the night of. He insists it's going to be 'hilarious', though, whatever that means. Noel's expecting something flashy - Cody does love attention, after all. What he's not prepared for is to come back from dinner on Friday to find Cody waiting in their dorm in a fucking _ironic slutty cheerleader outfit. _Good Lord.

"What do you think of my costume?" Cody asks, grinning. He does a little twirl, which lifts the skirt up high enough to reveal the bottom hem of his boxer-briefs. He hasn't shaved his legs, but somehow the look still works, even with the dusting of coarse hair covering his thighs and calves. It's hot as fuck. 

Noel swallows to combat his dry throat. "It's... it's something, man."

Cody's expression turns nervous. "Is it too much? I can change out-"

"No," Noel says, swallowing. "No, it's perfect. Good bit."

Luckily, Cody doesn't seem to notice the rough edge to his voice, or the way his pants are abruptly too tight.

They do a few shots of cheap whiskey before heading over to the party. As they approach, they can hear the bass thudding through the thin walls. Drunk underclassmen are already spilling out the door of the suite, catching their breath from the crush of people inside. Noel shoulders his way through them, pulling Cody along behind him. Once they're inside, Cody breaks away from him, shouting something vague about going to find a drink.

Noel nods in acknowledgement, not too worried, and takes up a spot by the wall to wait. One of his buddies from Comp Sci spots him and offers him a hit off his vape. Noel takes it gratefully, inhaling until his rushing thoughts go slow and molten. The guy moves away at some point, and Noel makes idle conversation with a variety of sweaty drunk strangers, floating from one topic to the next just to kill time.

Abruptly, the crowd in front of him breaks apart, and Noel catches sight of Cody against the opposite wall of the room. He's clearly had a few more drinks since the last time Noel saw him. He's not sloppy drunk yet, but he's on his way there, flushed pink and swaying slightly as he stands. He's talking to some fratty guy who's eyeing him up like a fucking buffet, and Noel's stomach burns with jealousy. Before he knows it, he's walking over to the corner, slapping Cody on the back and slinging a possessive arm over his shoulder.

Cody smiles at him, flushed and delighted. "Noel! I was just talking about you, man."

The guy glares at Noel while Cody's head is turned, with the familiar murderous expression of someone who senses he's just been cockblocked and resents the fuck out of it.

Noel ignores him, keeps his eyes glued to Cody. There's a bead of sweat working its way down his throat that he desperately wants to lick off. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nah," Cody says obliviously. "I was just about to go looking for you, actually. What's up?"

The other boy sidles away, looking crestfallen, and Noel bites his lip to suppress a triumphant smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Cody asks curiously.

"You," Noel admits, too faded to think of anything clever to say.**  
**

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You look good, babe." Noel abruptly can't help himself - he reaches out and palms at Cody's ass through the stiff fabric of his skirt. Cody lets out a surprised squeak, and spills his cup all over himself. 

"Shit, this thing cost me 35 bucks," he gripes, swiping ineffectually at the stain. When his gaze settles back on Noel, it's nervous, seeking reassurance. "Y-uh. You know i'm not a girl, right?"

Noel grins sharkily. "Yeah, but you're a bottom bitch, aren't you?"

"What- that was a bit!" Cody says indignantly, flushing beet red. His indignation is cute as fuck. Noel feels his grin widening.

"Somehow, i don't think that's it, baby." The full-body shiver Cody gives at that is incredibly telling. Noel rests a hand on his shoulder and leans in to whisper in his ear, relishing the way Cody's eyes flutter closed and he tilts his chin up like he's expecting a kiss. "Let's get out of here."

Their dorm is suddenly miles too far away, so Noel crowds Cody into the suite's one-stall bathroom, locking the door securely behind them. The moment it's closed, he's on Cody, pressing him back against the tile wall. They make out for what feels like hours, until they're distracted by a loud banging on the door. Noel is tempted to ignore it, dive back in to Cody's soft, sweet mouth, until a hoarse voice shouts, "Get the fuck out of there dude, I'm gonna hurl!"

Noel isn't a bad enough person to leave him suffering. Right now, he kind of wishes he was, though. He flushes the toilet for appearance's sake and unlocks the door, dragging Cody out behind him. They get a few weird looks from the crowd outside the door, but luckily the nauseous guy is too distracted by his own troubles to care, bolting into the bathroom the second it's vacated. Seconds later, a graphic retching sound draws everyone's attention. Noel does his best to keep a straight face. but when the retch is followed by a hoarse, mournful moan, he and Cody lock eyes and stifle an inappropriate surge of laughter.

Cody disappears back into the swirl of noise and garish costumes to find another drink, casting a small, inscrutable smile over his shoulder at Noel as he goes. His lips are distractingly flushed; Noel tries not to think about biting them.

Any other time, he'd be freaking the fuck out, wondering if they've ruined everything between them by taking things too far. But the buzz has dulled his mind's sharper edges; he's not exactly drunk, but he's feeling loose, relaxed and unconcerned about the state of the world. He slumps down onto an unoccupied couch, gets sucked into a conversation with some guys from his freshman seminar.

Twenty minutes or so later, Cody reemerges from the seething mass of people, a new red Solo cup in hand. His face breaks into a huge smile when he sees Noel, and he trots over like a fucking puppy, plopping down on Noel's lap without ceremony. Noel's breath catches in his throat; Cody's fucking _straddling _him, even though it seems more for comfort than anything sexual. It's... a lot, to have Cody's weight pressing him down into the couch, his warm eyes beaming down at Noel.

Noel's too distracted by Cody to keep up his end of the conversation, but his boys are too blitzed to mind; they go back to debating which professor has the best rack without him.

"Hey," Cody murmurs, beaming down at him. "Found you."

"Hey," Noel echoes, smiling sappily. He leans in for a kiss, but Cody pulls away so Noel is left mouthing at his jaw. 

"Noel. There's _people_ here," he hisses; more by rote than actually complaining.

Noel hums dismissively, leaning back to admire the purpling hickey on Cody's jawline. "They're all trashed. Nobody's looking at us."

Cody looks unconvinced. "Somebody could glance over. I don't want them to see anything."

Noel knows a loophole when he hears one. "So we just have to be sneaky, huh?"

Cody's skirt has gotten tucked up underneath him; Noel fans it out in a circle, and slips his hands underneath it, bringing them up to squeeze at Cody's ass. He presses his hands in, and Cody fucking _whines, _his hips stuttering forwards against Noel's.

Noel guides their hips together, rolling lazily, until Cody stiffens and moans. His hands fly down to the front of his skirt, fluttering uselessly.

Noel smirks. "Did you come in your panties for me, baby?"

Cody blushes bright red, looking gorgeously disheveled, split between embarrassment and ecstasy. His mouth is open slightly, panting; but he doesn't seem to notice it. Noel reaches one hand down to thumb at the front of Cody's underwear: sure enough, it's sticky. 

"Aw," he coos, his tone honey-thick and mockingly sweet. "Was it too good, baby? Couldn't help yourself?"

Cody hides his burning face in the crook of Noel's neck. His mouth is still open; Noel can feel his hot, wet breath against his neck. Once his face is safely hidden, he nods minutely, like he's afraid of ridicule.

Which is ridiculous. Noel isn't a complete dick, he wouldn't embarrass his baby boy. (Or at least, he wouldn't do it publicly, or seriously. He might make fun of Cody on occasion, but it's just because Cody obviously loves it as long as it's clear Noel is kidding. A sweet little smile always tugs at the corner of his mouth whenever Noel rags on him jokingly. He just has to make sure to telegraph that he's joking. Even after months of living together, Cody gets really sensitive if he thinks Noel's being serious.)

"That's okay, honey," Noel soothes, running a hand through Cody's long, floppy hair. "Now, are you gonna help me out?"

Cody's posture stiffens beneath Noel's hands. He pulls back slightly, looking uncertain. Noel tries to keep his face and his hips still, does his best not to pressure Cody into reciprocating. As bad as he wants to get off, he doesn't want to make Cody feel like he _has _to do anything. Cody glances around them furtively, but once he sees nobody's watching them and everyone in the vicinity is either passed out or so trashed they're almost there, he sneaks a hand under his skirt and undoes Noel's fly, pulls him out tentatively. 

Cody gains confidence quickly, pulling back to lick his hand before he dives back in. The slight bulge of his hand moving beneath the skirt is fucking obscene, somehow an even better visual than if Noel could see beneath the fabric. He can't tear his eyes away from it. Then Cody twists his wrist just right, and Noel stifles a moan into his shoulder, sucking a bruise just where the edge of the shirt leaves off. He'll be able to hide it under a t-shirt, but Noel will still know it's there, which is the important thing.

Cody's starting to chub up again, the bulge lewdly visible where it tents his skirt. The sight is enough to get Noel coming, digging his teeth deeper into Cody's shoulder to suppress an embarrassing moan.

Cody comes back to himself slowly, returning to muzzy half-awareness after he gets Noel off. "I'm- um, uh."

"Don't freak out," Noel soothes, rubbing a hand in circles over Cody's back. When Cody untenses minutely, Noel keeps going, murmuring more to give Cody the comfort of his voice than to communicate anything particular. "We can do that tomorrow. Just enjoy the afterglow, man. You were amazing; I've been wanting to do that for so fuckin' long."

When Cody smiles down at him, it's wobbly but genuine. Noel presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, unable to help himself.

"Dude," one of their hallmates complains jokingly, walking by. "_Gay_."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic owes a huge debt of inspiration to [_horror and chill, baby_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514416), which you should def check out if you liked this one (it's for a different fandom, but if you like trashy rpf and the specific kinks employed here, i have a feeling it's gonna be right up your alley)


End file.
